halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday (2008)
Doomsday was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. It was located in the Disaster! Queue. History and Location In 2008, Universal decided to tie in all eight of their haunted houses to patients of Bloody Mary. This haunted house would tie in to Thornton Kesterson. He had a fear of disease and fires, so naturally Bloody Mary "cured" his fear by "decontaminating" him by placing him in front of a jet engine surrounded by mirrors. Before he got incinerated, he said the word, Mary, and all of the mirrors shattered due to the heat and impaled him. The house would serve as a direct tie-in to the 2008 movie, Doomsday. The house would take guests through various scenes of the movie. The house would be the first to be located in the large extended queue for the Disaster ride. Universal replaced the Earthquake ride with the Disaster ride, which was just a revamped version of the old ride. Because of this, the queue and house location remained largely the same. Description You're going in there? ''If there is such a place as hell on earth, that's it. ''The reaper virus ravages the populace, leaving those left behind after the plague to survive by any means necessary. Based on the blockbuster Universal Pictures released. Mystery Tie-in This house ties-in with Thorton Kesterson, son of Aldridge Kesterson the man responsible for Mary Worthington's disappearance. Aldridge, an undertaker and carpenter, was an abusive man who had a long rep sheet with crimes including body snatching. Aldridge, while working as a school handyman, convinced six students to participate in a prank involving teacher, Mary Worthington. Thorton, terrified, refused to participate and hid in the cornfield. Unfortunately, the prank went too far, and Mary Worthington, for reasons unknown, was never found. The only clues to be found were broken mirror shards. As an adult, Thorton became a gem trader and traveled to all sorts of exotic locations. His reputation as a gem trader later gained suspicions from authorities and freelance photographers, looking for evidence of his crooked business. Eventually, he began to develop a fear of strange and unknown bacteria and viruses and island cannibals. He booked an appointment with Dr. Mary Agana, not knowing she was the granddaughter of the school teacher his father and schoolmates caused to disappear. Dr. Agana numbed his body with a heavy dose of anesthesia, tied him to a chair and placed crematorial jets below his legs and back. This was supposed to help Thorton experience the fear and yet feel nothing. Should this become too much, all he had to do was say the "safety word": Mary. She turned on the jets, and as he slowly began to burn, he managed to croak the "safe word". At that moment, the mirrors surrounding the jet engine shattered and impaled him, killing him before he became incinerated. Highlight Room At the end of the house while Sol is on a stage and is interacting with people, guys with chainsaws sneak up on the guests. Scareactors *Sol (x2) *Chainsaw guys (x2) *Punk woman * Punk man (x3) Trivia * This was the first house located in the Disaster! Queue. * According to this, Viper's (Sol's girlfriend) head appeared hanging in one of the jail cells. Her body was seen on the stage at the end of the house next to Sol. * Kim Gromoll also appeared on a missing poster in the house. * In the Medieval Castle room was a shield from the Fire Pits. Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando